Englishwoman's Joy
by Starla123
Summary: Sophie is from England, but she's mostly lost her accent. She has been in Glee since her Freshmen year, and loves it. One day, she runs into Rory Flanagan. The thing is, she starts to like him, but he doesn't like her anymore than a friend. And Sophie knows thats a fact, because he likes... well, everyone except her. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Rory Flanagan

**Just so you know, this won't be following the show. It's too much work doing that, so I decided to just keep everyone in Glee. **

Glee: Rory Flanagan

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I remember when I found Glee Club last year. I was in a really tough spot. My grandparents had just died, and I remember feeling this feeling of dread, and horrible that day. When I found out, I cried for days and then went into depression. My friend, Rachel, heard me singing to myself on the bleachers in gym. I tried out, and I've been in Glee ever since. My parents are so grateful to the Glee Club to helping me. I eventually became the happy girl I used to be. Santana doesn't seem to like me very much, but then again, she doesn't like anyone.

The day was just like any other normal one. I avoided everyone who would bully me, until I heard the sound of pain and someone being shoved against the wall. I have sensitive hearing for that kind of stuff.

I looked over and there was the foreign exchange student. I forget his name, but I immediately rushed over to help. He was glaring at the football player who had shoved him.

"Hey!" I yelled to them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Ya jerks!" I knew it wouldn't do much, it would probably make things worse, but I'm bad at cursing and finding rude things to say... I grabbed new kid's hand and helped him up. "Sorry about them. They do that to every 'uncool' kid at school."

"Thanks anyway," new kid said. "I'm Rory."

"I'm Sophie. You're the foreign exchange student, right?"

"Yeah."

I nodded thoughtfully, and the bell rang. "Sorry! I gotta go to class. I can't be late again, or my teacher will give me detention." Lie. I just thought he was really cute, and I had to get away. I've never been late in my life. That would be wrong, and I can't ever do anything wrong because my parents would think that's-

"Sophie! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel interrupted my thoughts.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that even though you are coming to stay at my house for the next week while your parents are out of town, there are a few rules a guidelines that I need to set up-"

"Rachel, can we talk in Glee Club? I need to get to class-"

"Of course! I can always text you about it as well," Rachel said, and went to her class. I did the same, but time passed slowly.

Very.

Slowly.

It was torture. All I could really think about was the week with Rachel while my parents are going to be out of time, and New Kid AKA Rory. Strange that I would be thinking about a kid I just met, right?

Anyways, I got called on three times during math after I had spaced out, and I knew the answers. Math is my thing. My teacher has actually talked to me about being put in Honors math. I keep declining, but my parents say I should go. That would completely mess up my schedule, and I'm happy with it my current schedule.

When I got out of class, I found Rory again. Actually, he found me. He ran into me. My binder fell to the floor and my papers scattered. Kids walked over and around them. I later found footprints as proof of that on my papers. They all had a footprint on them. Rory's eyes were what I saw. They were beautiful. I can't believe I'm starting to fall for this guy after only knowing him for probably less than two minutes.

"Sorry," Rory said quickly. He picked up my papers for me while I organized my binder. We were at the edge of the hallway, so we didn't get kicked or anything

"It's alright," I sighed. "It's not the first time this has happened. At least you're helping instead of laughing with your buddies down the hall."

"Not that I have any," Rory mumbled.

"Of course you do! You're automatically my friend just because you helped me!"

Rory smiled at me. "Thanks," he said. "Can I ask you a question, though?"

"You just did, silly!" I giggled.

Rory smiled again. "Your accent. It's not American."

"I know. But that's not a question, it's a statement."

Rory shook his head. "What I mean is, is your accent English?"

"Yeah. I moved here when I was 10. My accent has gone away a lot by then. I was a lot like you when I first got here." I shoved my papers into my binder and we stood up and began to walk to my next class. Science. "I got pushed around a lot, and it was really rough for few years. Until I met Rachel earlier this year, of course. I joined the Glee Club at the beginning of the year, and things have gotten a lot better since then."

"What's Glee Club?"

"It's basically a singing group. We compete with other choir groups from all over the country. There's this thing called nationals, and it's a lot of fun to go to," I explained. "This is my class. See you later, Rory!"

Rory grinned, and went in the opposite direction as we came. His class is probably all the way across the school, so why did he walk with me? I shrugged and went to sit down in my seat. Science, here I come.

At Glee Club...

Rory came and sat in the seat next to me. On my other side was Finn.

"You have a wonderful voice," I told him.

"It's probably not as good as yours is," Rory said.

"Not really.'

After Glee I went home. Boring old home, where Grandma and Grandpa used to live with us. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I remembered them. They were my main support in my life. My parents didn't really support me being in Glee at all. They thought it was full of losers who can't do anything but sing their "pathetic" hearts out. I disagree strongly, but there's nothing I can really do. I only have two years until I turn 18. I'll just wait, and then I can move out and be on my own and be happy.

"How was school?" Mom asked. She was hurrying around the kitchen to organize things before they left tonight.

"Fine. I met the new foreign exchange student at school. His name is Rory Flanagan, and he's from Ireland. He's pretty nice."

"Remember, no boys this year unless you get good grades. You can't let this boy be a distraction."

"Gosh, I just met the boy today, mom!" I cried. She's a control freak, just in case you didn't notice. She controls everything, including my life.

"Leave the girl alone, Margret," Dad sighed as he walked in. "You ready?"

"Yes," Mom said.

"Rachel should be here to pick you up in about two hours. Is that alright, Sophie?"

"Of course, Dad," I muttered. "Just go."

Mom sighed in relief. "Let's go," she whispered, and they left.

Finally! A week where I can do whatever I want! In consideration, of course. I am going to be staying at Rachel's house for exactly seven days and three hours. Start the timer.

**Alright! This is my first fanfic on here, but not the first one I've ever done in my life. Please comment to tell me if you like it! It would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Texting During Class!

**Just so you know, this won't be following the show. It's too much work doing that, so I decided to just keep everyone in Glee. **

Glee: Rory Flanagan

Chapter 2:

"Living in Rachel's house is pure torture!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw Rory the next morning.

"What's so bad about it?" Rory asked. "And who's Rachel?"

I pat his shoulder. "You'll learn soon enough," I sighed. "Anyway, she has all these nighttime routines that she makes me participate in, and it's horrible!"

"Hey, Soph!" Kurt said as he passed me.

"Hi Kurt! Anyway, she makes me put on this night mask, and she checks my mouth to see if I brushed enough-" Rory started laughing. "It's not funny! I'm going to die!"

"It's just a week," Rory said. "I'm sure you'll live."

I shook my head and shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets. "Yeah, I guess."

"I want to ask Brittany out to dinner tonight," Rory said, changing the subject before I could become gloomy.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

Rory pulled out a box of "Lucky Charms." "She thinks I'm a Leprechaun," he continued. "And I think by granting her wishes, she'll say yes."

Brittany may be dumb, but she'll find out about him not being a Leprechaun eventually. Either she won't be happy, or she will not care and go out with him anyway. I'm going for the first choice.

By now, we had made it to the Math Wing. Our first class is Math, but we have different teachers. Very unfortunate. I sit by myself at the back of the classroom...

"Sophie!" I turned at the sound of Sugar's annoyingly nasal voice. Her ponytail flopped behind her as she bounced over to me. "We need to work on our project now." Well, someone's demanding today... then again, when isn't she towards me?

"I was talking to my friend, here-"

"I don't care! If we don't get a good grade, I will kill you!" Sugar snapped. She grabbed my arm and ripped me away from Rory.

"Sorry, Rory!" I called, and tried to keep up with Sugar.

"That was intense..." I sat with Rory at lunch, letting out a sigh of relief. Being around Rory makes me feel relaxed, even though I've known him for less than 24 hours. "She bossed me around a lot. Why did she even pick me as her partner? She doesn't even like me!"

"Because you get good grades?"

"No, thats definitely not it. I'm not the best student around. Mainly because I don't turn in my work."

"Maybe she wants to make up for being mean to you?"

"That's not her style, and I doubt that's it either. She hates me! She has since I first talked to her on the first day of school."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. Now, since you've asked so many questions, I'll ask you some. Starting with your family."

"I have my parents, and a brother named Seamus."

"Oh, I love that name! How old is your brother?"

"He's two years older than me."

I gasped. "So you're the baby of the family! You poor thing, you must get picked on a lot!"

Rory shook his head. "Not really. We're all happy together, and we hardly ever fight."

Have I mentioned on how I think Rory's accent is adorable? I don't think so, so let me say this; Rory's accent is adorable! I don't ever want him to go back to Ireland. He needs to stay here, and be my best friend! He's already got that spot, and I've only known him for a day.

"I'm an only child, and my parents are super strict. I don't think they approve of me having guy friends, because they're afraid they'll take away from my school work," I said sadly. "I want your family!"

Rory chuckled. "Maybe you can come back to Ireland with me, or come to visit and you can meet them," he said. "I have a question."

"Ask away." A football played knocked into my shoulder, which caused me to trip. Luckily, Rory the Leprechaun was here to catch me. "Thanks."

Rory nodded and glared at the football player's back. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course! You're like, at the top of my list here! My best friend!"

Rory grinned. "That's good," he said. For a long time, we didn't say anything. We just ate, occasionally flicking food at each other and playing footsies. I answered all his questions about America for a little bit as well. We gave each other our phone numbers, and I said I would text him during our next class, which was our elective. We only have about a week left of it, and we're just reviewing. Rory was, of course, excused because he came so late in the semester, and I knew everything because I studied so much. My teacher would most likely send me on errands for her, mainly printing papers and asking teachers for something, so I could text then as well.

When the bell rang, Rory jumped up. It must have startled him to hear noise after the quiet we had sat in for so long.

"That scare you, Rory?" I giggled.

Rory nodded. He picked up his backpack from the floor and waited for me to do the same. We walked together until we had to go to our separate ways to science and history. I was going to history, my favorite class in the entire world. I've always gotten 100% on my tests since first grade. Off topic, but I also have a slight crush on my teacher. He's hot.

The rest of school flew by quickly. I couldn't wait until our elective so I could text. When I sat down in my elective class, the lights were off. And guess what that means! A movie! I turned the brightness down on my phone real quick, and began the texting.

Me: **Hey New Kid**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Hi Sophie**

Me: **We're watching a movie 2day, so I dont have 2 worry about getting caught to answer a questions**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Thats good :)**

Me: **You used a smiley!**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Yep :)**

Me: **So. What have you been doing?**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Waiting for class to start**

Me: **Thats good. *Cue awkward silence* **

Rory didn't say anything back for a minute. **He must be answering a question or something. **

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Sorry. I was answering a question. **

Me:** It's alright. When do you thing Rachel and Finn are getting married?**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun:** ?**

Me: **Rachel. The bossy one, who is really pretty and is kinda intimidating... Finn, you know who he is. Remember?**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Ya**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun:**I don't know, soon maybe.**

Me:** Perhaps...**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Plan?**

Me: **No. Just thinking about this... and we're watching Goonies, my favorite movie. ****Can we talk later?**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Sure. See ya**

Me: **Adios, me amigo.**

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **What?**

Me: **Good-bye my friend, I think. **

Rory the lucky Leprechaun: **Ah...**

Me: **K bye**

After that, I shut my phone off and started watching the _Goonies_. It is my favorite movie of all time. I love it! I used to wish I could be a Goonie, going on adventures and being friends with Mikey. He's always been my favorite character... Excuse me while I go into fangirl mode over Goonies.


End file.
